


Truth or Double Truth

by TheCobraOfHell



Series: YooRan Week! [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Hair Dyeing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCobraOfHell/pseuds/TheCobraOfHell
Summary: Day 6 of Yooran week! The prompt for today is Sleepover/Hair & Makeup! Saeran sleeps over at Yoosung's apartment- and they play with temporary hair dye! While waiting for it to set, they decide to play a little game of Truth or Dare. No actual sex- just implication, rated M just to be safe.





	Truth or Double Truth

Truth or Double Truth

Something about the smell of hair dye had always made Yoosung sneeze up a storm. He leaned back, his chest trembling, and suddenly sneezed again, the seventh time in the last minute. He groaned in dismay and apologized to Saeran, trying to remain still for him to do his work. 

“Try not to move so much. I’ll be done soon- god you already look so purple right now…” Saeran commented, massaging into Yoosung scalp. Yoosung had always loved the feeling of people playing with his hair, either brushing or threading fingers, and having Saeran rub into his scalp so thoroughly was calming. He felt so damn good right now, despite the sneezes. 

“Really? Wow… how long will it be purple?” Yoosung asked, tilting his head to see Saeran better, but very quickly being directed back down so he could get the roots better. 

“Uhm- the box said maybe 4-6 weeks…”

“That’s so cool.”

After Yoosung’s hair was soaked, Saeran handed the boy a paper towel to rub his face free of any wayward dye. “Hey, wanna play a game while we wait?” Saeran suddenly suggested.

“Sure- what kind of game?”

Saeran grinned maliciously. “Truth or Dare.”

And Yoosung laughed, loudly. “Truth or dare? That’s a teenagers game, Saeran!”

“Well- I didn’t really get the chance to be a teenager. So, truth or dare!”

Yoosung rolled his eyes dramatically, trying to refrain from touching his sticky hair. “Ahh fine- truth.”

“Why did you want to dye your hair?” Saeran asked instantly, apparently the question having been itching in the back of his mind. 

Yoosung tilts his head. “That was quick. Well- I kinda like purple. It’s a crazy color that you don’t see as hair every day. Why did you want to ask that?”

Saeran frowns a little. “I like your blonde hair…”

Suddenly, Yoosung’s cheeks burn in color, and he’s not sure why a compliment like that makes him so flustered. “Oh- alright. Well, truth or dare, Saeran?”

“Mmm, dare.”

Yoosung taps his chin, wondering what he could make Saeran do that was unpleasant. He gets up then and heads to the kitchen, opening the fridge for a moment. He comes back with a carton of milk. “Check to see if this is ACTUALLY expired.”

“Actually?” Saeran slowly stands and looks at the milk, the date for it’s due about… three months past. “Are you serious? Of course it’s expired…”

“Yeah? You didn’t check…” Yoosung looks smug, arms crossed and staring at Saeran expectantly. The poor red-head’s cheeks flush, and he sighs as he slowly opens the carton and brings it up to his nose. 

Saeran instantly recoils, gagging and scrambling for the nearest sink to spit desperately. “It’s bad! IT’S SO FUCKING BAD YOOSUNG- THROW IT OUT!”

Yoosung wasn’t cruel. He took the carton and threw it in the trash. Then tied the trash bag. Then put it into a second trash bag. Then sprayed it with air freshener. 

“Truth or dare, Yoosung…” Saeran gasped after a couple more moments of heavy breathing.

“Truth,” Yoosung responded with a plugged nose as he threw the garbage bag outside to later be brought to the dumpster. 

Saeran gave an almost disgusted look in Yoosung’s direction, shaking his head in disappointment. “You just double truthed- you can’t do that.” Yoosung shrugged and Saeran scoffed. “Fine then. Why’d you kiss me?”

Yoosung went pale. “What?”

“You know what. Last time we were drinking, and you asked me if I liked you. And we kissed. Why did you do that?” Saeran reiterated, calming down but retaining a seriousness that kind of frightened the other. “I thought you were just drunk off your ass, that you didn’t even know what you were doing. You passed out right afterwards… but you had been staring at me that whole night…”

Yoosung swallowed and averted his gaze, his throat tightening along with his chest. He was afraid that… Saeran wouldn’t like the truth. “I- didn’t do it cause I was drunk. I wanted to…”

Saeran sighed deeply and looked away as well. “Okay…” They grew silent then, awkwardly waiting until the kitchen timer went off.

-  
The shower had left Yoosung’s hair a pale violet, not quite what he was looking for either- he was thankful that it was temporary. 

“Wow- you look like the main character in an anime.” Saeran had observed once Yoosung had stepped out of the bathroom. 

Poor Yoosung was so surprised that he had almost collapsed in shock. He grasped at the edges of his bathrobe, suddenly a little embarrassed being only in the robe right in front of Saeran. He laughed awkwardly. “Do you really think so?”

Saeran shook his head. “Nah- you look like a hipster if anything…”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Saeran shrugs, remaining silent as Yoosung dries his hair and plops down on the sofa. “So- wanna watch some Look Beyond reruns? I thought it’d be fun since the next season is coming out in a few weeks and we can get ready for it together.”

“Before that…” Saeran cuts Yoosung’s train of thought off, catching his attention easily. “Do- well, do you still like me? Like back then. Do you still like me enough to kiss me?”

Yoosung is silent enough to bring concern to Saeran, and he begins to sputter. “I mean that-- I just want to know. I’ve wondered if you still felt like that since- well- I like you like that. I keep thinking about that night and I’ve been wanting to drink with you again if those events would happen and…”

His voice died down, leaving Saeran nervous and shaking with the effort of him trying to stay calm. Yoosung shifted about as well, his cheeks burning at the other boy’s confession. “You like me- kiss me like?” Saeran nodded, and Yoosung took a step forward. “If it makes you feel better to know, then yes- I do feel the same way since then. I just haven’t really done much.” Yoosung gulps and looks at the floor. “I didn’t want to overwhelm you- and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship at all…”

Saeran grunted and sighed almost overdramatically. “Are you really pulling one of those high school drama tropes? The whole- I don’t want to ruin our friendship?!” He just about yelled, throwing his hands in the air before getting up in Yoosung’s face. “If anything- something like kissing would make it better!”

“You think?” Yoosung shoots back, and suddenly, Saeran seems to realize how close they suddenly are. Saeran tries to step back- but Yoosung reaches out and grabs his arm. “Don’t run away…”

“I wasn’t gonna…” Saeran licks his lips, a nervous habit, but Yoosung can’t help but see it as cute. The red-head takes a breath to steady himself. “Can I kiss you?”

“Mm, mhmm…” Yoosung nods, and they meet halfway. It doesn’t taste like orange juice or hot sauce anymore- instead- it tastes slightly of mint, and something else he can only recognize as Saeran himself. 

Yoosung’s hands move, grabbing at the back of Saeran’s head to deepen their kiss. Saeran grows confident and adventurous, one of his hands sneakily winding around Yoosung’s waist and pinching him playfully. When he gasps, Saeran slips his tongue past the boy’s lips, claiming him in a way that Yoosung was not used to. 

But he loved it. 

They broke apart panting, Yoosung’s cheeks burning bright red as excess spit dribbled down his chin. Saeran didn’t look too much better, his lips a little puffy and his cheeks pinkened as well. 

“I- uhm…” Yoosung touched his lips, his entire body tingling with the aftermath of their smooch. “Do ya- uhm- do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?” 

Saeran raised a brow and grinned. “Mm, yes.”


End file.
